


let's pretend these tears are sweat

by arcadiandeath



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Exhibitionism, LITERALLY, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of? - Freeform, his big excitable strong puppy, hongjoong's ratty old pull-out couch, it's undiscussed but they are both very very into it, they are super super head over heels for each other, this is just fucking and nothing else!, wooyoung is a dom for the most part, wooyoung is learning to be vulnerable, yunho is his puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadiandeath/pseuds/arcadiandeath
Summary: Wooyoung likes to think he has good self-control. Yunho likes to prove him wrong.[ Or, Yunho and Wooyoung can't keep their hands to themselves and fuck on Hongjoong's pull-out couch. ]
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	let's pretend these tears are sweat

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is literally just shitty porn i wrote on my phone at 2 am last night and tried to make relatively coherent in the morning! enjoy the chaos!
> 
> also, does the title make sense grammatically? probably not! but grammar is the least of my concerns

Wooyoung liked the power, liked to be stern, strict, and straight-edge. He prided himself on his self-control, even more so on how it translated to the bedroom with a vulgar sort of grace; being able to take someone apart with his touch, or just his fucking  _ words _ , was intoxicating.

And Yunho was always so quick to break. He obeyed without a second thought, going soft and warm and malleable under a strong grip like he couldn't imagine a life better than one dedicated to Wooyoung. There was never any fuss- even when Yunho took to whining, a stern look (and never more than a quick pinch to his thigh) would have him back in line in seconds. It was endearing how simple his mind could get.

_ Simple _ . Simple was what Wooyoung liked. He was a stickler for rules, sure, but he  _ hated _ conflict, and the thought of a partner who played the part of the brat made his head pulse with a dull pain (hypocritical as it may be). Being mean was no fun when it was just  _ frustrating. _

Things are never wholly simple, though.

When Wooyoung was rocked out of sleep and into the haze of the early, early,  _ too fucking early _ morning, it took him a moment to register what was going on. His head was spinning and there was a familiarity to the pressure against his back, but his nerves hadn't got the wake up call yet and every sensation was blurred to obscurity. Somewhere, hands. Somewhere, warm. Somewhere, strong. Eyes too bleary to be useful and body still limp with sleep, Wooyoung tried to make out all the feelings as his clarity slowly returned and he willed the world to stop spinning so fast.

The uncomfortable bunching of his pajamas. Something tight across his chest. Breath.

Warm breath against his neck.

_ Ah. _

_ Yunho. _

The gears of his brain whirred, the sensations becoming clearer and clearer until-

Until Wooyoung realised it wasn't dizziness. He was  _ moving _ .

Yunho was  _ moving _ him.

Wooyoung's arms were trapped in Yunho's tight embrace, an embrace Wooyoung soon realised was not chaste in the slightest. The arms wrapped around his chest were lifting him, pushing him up and down along the bed, his ass meeting Yunho's hips with every pull down, and Wooyoung's breath hitched. Yunho was shamelessly rutting against him, dick hard and pushing into the cleft of his ass, bunching the fabric of his boxers with every feverish thrust.

"Yunho?"

His voice was crackly with sleep and broken up with the sudden punch of arousal to his gut. Yunho's movements stopped, his head dipping into the crook of Wooyoung's neck. He didn't say a word.

"Yunho, what are you doing?" Wooyoung asked, voice a soft whisper, as much as he could muster in his shock.

Yunho wasn't the kind to take what he wanted. He would wait, ask politely, and continue waiting until it was given to him, never mindlessly grabbing for whatever came to his mind. This was  _ not _ the simple, patient Yunho that Wooyoung was used to.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- to do that." But Yunho was panting, dick still hard against Wooyoung and arms strong and unmoving.

"You don't have to be sorry, baby, but I don't think doing anything here is really… a good idea."

'Here' was Hongjoong's condo, frequent hangout spot and current sleepover location. Yunho and Wooyoung had been exiled to the pull-out couch in hopes that it would keep them from fucking in plain view of everyone else (to which Wooyoung scoffed and Yunho's cheeks flushed). The pull-out couch was creaky, every little move tearing a shriek from its springs, and it was in the living room that just so happened to be central to all the bedrooms. Hongjoong had practically created a goddamn  _ sex _ panopticon, knowing that even Wooyoung wasn't shameless enough to fuck with so much surveillance.

Hongjoong had failed to consider that Wooyoung wasn't the one he had to be worried about, and Wooyoung couldn't blame him. It caught him by surprise, too.

"Please?"

Wooyoung could hear the pout on Yunho's face, and all that self-control shit was starting to sound a lot less appealing now.

"We can't, I don't want Hongjoong to ban us from ever stepping foot into his condo again." Wooyoung said, strained through a tired stretch.

"I can be quiet.  _ We _ can be quiet." And Yunho was nosing against Wooyoung's neck now, the beginnings of a whine shifting his pitch up and down.

"This  _ couch _ can't be quiet."

Wooyoung shifted, and the couch groaned. He threw a  _ 'told you so'  _ look over his shoulder.

That turned out to be a terrible, horrible, positively awful idea on his part.  _ Hearing _ Yunho's pout was one thing. Seeing it, though? Wooyoung was caught in those big, pretty eyes and all he could do was  _ coo _ .

"We don't even have to move, please?" Yunho said, and watching him speak was probably a bad decision on Wooyoung's part.

"I-"

Wooyoung was  _ weak _ . His perfect, beautiful, kind,  _ angel _ of a boyfriend was pleading every way he knew how, and the cock only two layers of fabric away from his ass wasn't exactly helping his decision-making skills.

_ "Puppy, _ we shouldn't-"

Not even the petname-slash-official-title could make Yunho bow his head and back off. In fact, it only seemed to spur him on.

"I just wanna be inside you, want it so  _ bad- _ " Yunho whined, voice dipping deep this time.

Wooyoung's dick twitched.

"Wanna feel you around my cock- I don't even need to move, just want  _ you." _

Resolves were built to crumble, Wooyoung reasoned to himself, since there was no way in  _ hell _ he was passing that offer up.

"Okay,"

Yunho sighed, rocking his hips against Wooyoung in anticipation.

"-But just for a little while, yeah?"

A chorus of  _ 'yes' _ s tumbled out Yunho's mouth, his chin knocking against Wooyoung's shoulder with every excited nod.

Carefully, quietly, Wooyoung leaned over the edge of the couch to rifle through his bag, pulling out a bottle of lube. He pulled himself back up, and handed it over his side to Yunho.

"You're gonna have to be really quiet, pup. You can do that for me, right?" Wooyoung said, less of a question and more of an order. When he didn't receive a quick reply, he rolled his hips back against Yunho's erection, a moan slipping out in response.

"Quieter than that, dear."

"You caught me off guard, what did you expect?" Yunho whispered, hands moving down to Wooyoung's boxers and  _ tugging _ .

This time, it was Wooyoung who kept silent. He wouldn't be mean tonight, not with Yunho so worked up already. Even his fingers were hasty, the long digits pushing in too fast, too many, and so fucking  _ good _ , thorough in its frenzy while Wooyoung pressed his face into the nearest pillow.

"Is that good?" Yunho asked, three fingers still plunged into Wooyoung's slick hole.

"Yeah," and Wooyoung hated how breathless he sounded, "you did a good job, puppy. Now comes the hard part."

Yunho's hand came down to his ass, toying with the give of the muscle before spreading him wide. He guided the head of his dick and ran it along the velvety flesh, soft little sounds spilling out his lips, before letting it catch on the entrance. He applied an experimental, ginger pressure and marveled at how easy Wooyoung  _ opened _ .

"No more playing." Wooyoung said, though his voice didn't hold the same strength as the words should.

Wooyoung gasped when Yunho pushed in, filling him up almost immediately.

"Quiet, remember?" Yunho's breath was hot on his ear, and Wooyoung wanted to pinch him for talking like that, but he was  _ right. _

The weight of Yunho inside him was heaven, bliss, comfort- Wooyoung's eyes fluttered shut as Yunho pushed in till there was nothing left to push.

_ "Fuck-" _ was all Wooyoung could manage, Yunho always so big and full and overwhelming when he was this deep.

"Is that good?"

"Great- you're so fucking great for me, puppy." Wooyoung said, air punched out of his lungs and the desire to praise heavy on his tongue.

And for a while, it was good. Yunho's cock was snug inside Wooyoung and his hand rubbed circles into his hip, silent save for their deep exhales. And maybe Wooyoung had just been ignoring the obvious problem when he agreed to this: the fact that both of them were incredibly insatiable and cockwarming only worked for them when they were tired out from a long day of making each other cum but couldn't stand to be apart. Right now, Wooyoung couldn't stop thinking about rolling his hips, getting Yunho to piston into him, and he could only assume he wasn't alone in that.

(An assumption which was very quickly confirmed.)

It started with a gentle rock, Yunho barely moving against Wooyoung but pushing just that bit deeper, enough to make Wooyoung squirm and choke around a muffled gasp. Yunho pushed again, and this time Wooyoung's body shifted forwards. The couch squeaked.

_ "Yunho-" _

He took it as encouragement, thrusting gently up into Wooyoung's small frame, in awe of how easy it was to move him.

_ "Yunho- puppy,  _ we gotta stay  _ quiet-" _

Another thrust, and a half-muffled whimper pulled out of Wooyoung.

"I think you're having more trouble with that than I am, sir."

The quiet condescension made Wooyoung  _ ache _ , his dick throbbing at the misuse of something that normally left him feeling so confident.

Wooyoung wanted to hide his face, infinitely thankful that his back was turned to Yunho- but he still couldn't keep himself from grinding back onto Yunho's dick, meeting his hips with every thrust. It was gentle and dangerous, holding back so hard that the tension loomed heavy, ready to snap at any moment.

The carefulness was dwindling with each movement, Yunho's hips stuttering and Wooyoung tensing around his cock, holding it inside.

Desperate, Yunho breaks the camel's back.

"I wanna fill you up, Wooyoung. Wanna see how I leak out of you." He says, gripping Wooyoung's hip and punctuating it with a thrust.

Wooyoung moans, jaw slack, into a pillow. Yunho doesn't normally say what he wants- he takes what Wooyoung gives him, happy to please, and never asks for anything in return. It's rare and new and Wooyoung wants Yunho to start fucking him properly right  _ now. _

He turns his head, and Yunho leans over to meet him in a chaste kiss.

"You're always so good for me. If you want to fill me up, you can. Anything for my puppy."

With that, the air shifts.

The hand that had been gripping Wooyoung's hip tucks under his thigh and  _ lifts. _ Yunho's hips buck up hard this time, hitting Wooyoung exactly where he needs it, over and over. The couch quietly squeaks with each thrust, and Wooyoung can barely bring himself to care when Yunho is so deep inside him.

Wooyoung can't get the thought of Yunho cumming in him out of his head, and his body feels weak and like putty in Yunho's hands. He's never wanted something  _ more _ than Yunho, leaving his mark deep, deep inside of him. He wants it bad, wants to never be able to scrub Yunho off of him, wants his name tattooed somewhere no one can see, wants to  _ belong _ to him, wants him to-

_ "Breed me." _

And he doesn't mean for it to come out, not really. His cheeks burn when he realises what he's fucking said, but Yunho  _ groans _ and lifts Wooyoung's leg higher, his nails digging into the soft flesh, and drives his hips into Wooyoung's with no coordination.

It's loud, they can't escape that now. Considering how out of their minds the both of them are, though? They're doing a relatively good job of keeping things down.

"Say that again, baby-"

The whine that escapes Wooyoung is shrill and desperate.

_ "Breed _ me, puppy."

It's a pathetic little whimper of a thought.

Yunho growls out a  _ 'fuck' _ and Wooyoung melts in his hands. He pulls out (Wooyoung  _ cries _ ) and rolls onto his back, tugging his not-so-tough master on top of him, straddling his hips. Wooyoung is confused, but scrambles to grab Yunho's dick and push it past his rim again.

When Yunho fucks up into him, Wooyoung bounces- every little bit of him. With each and every thrust, his hair jumps, his thighs ripple, his dick bobs, and Yunho stares in adoration.

Wooyoung fists his own cock, his other hand falling to the creaky pull-out couch to find purchase. His eyes keep scrunching and un-scrunching, and Yunho basks in getting to see Wooyoung so undone. 

"Yunho-" his words come out more broken with each thrust,  _ "Puppy, _ wanna make sure I take all your pups, so I need- need you to pump me  _ full." _

It's almost a sob. Wooyoung is so lightheaded and out of it that his embarrassment should be an impossibility, but his violent red cheeks tell a different story.

Yunho props himself up against the headboard, and reaches out a large palm to press against Wooyoung's tummy.

"Gonna fill you up right here, baby." Yunho says, voice choked with pleasure but oh-so fond.

The crescendo hits him like a brick wall. Wooyoung's eyelids flutter and his thighs clench around Yunho as he cums, and he falls like a puppet with no master, collapsing on top of Yunho's chest with a  _ thwump _ . Hands around Wooyoung's waist, Yunho holds his hips up and drives his dick in and out until he's chasing his own release.

"I'm gonna-"

Wooyoung, with whatever strength he had left, plunges his hips down and takes in all of Yunho's dick, and he lets go  _ deep _ inside him. His oversensitive walls milk Yunho for every last drop of cum he has in him, and Yunho's nails dig deep into his hips, overwhelmed by the feeling.

They lay there, basking in the afterglow, for a while. The weight of Wooyoung on Yunho's chest is something Yunho wouldn't trade for the world, gawking at his boyfriend (tired and sweaty and  _ gorgeous _ beyond belief) where he lies on him. Yunho leans down and presses a kiss to his damp hair, and Wooyoung stirs.

"You're incredible." Yunho mumbles into the crown of his head.

_ 'Says you' _ is all Wooyoung's shaky voice allows him.

Yunho moves his hips down experimentally, and Wooyoung clamps down on his softening dick- Yunho's  _ 'ow, hey-' _ drags a sincere apology, despite how weak it may sound, from Wooyoung.

"Gotta pull out, do you wanna show your puppy how good he filled you up?"

With a nod of confirmation, Yunho slides his spent cock out of Wooyoung and moves to sit up. Wooyoung is a mess of limbs, trying to hold himself up and turn around but collapsing every time his arms give out, and as much as Yunho loves watching his boyfriend prove just how  _ thoroughly _ he's been fucked, the need to help him and take care of him outweighs all obscene desires.

With tender hands, Yunho holds Wooyoung's waist and helps him maneuver into position. He rests his head on his crossed arms, back arching and ass on display, and the sight of his twitching, leaking hole has Yunho wishing he was still inside.

_ "God, _ you're a mess. Wanna fuck you again, you're losing so much of my cum."

Wooyoung tightens, but more still leaks out.

"Should've brought a plug-" and Wooyoung sounds so  _ sad. _ Yunho's hands rub up and down his sides to comfort him, pressing a kiss to the small of his back.

"Your puppy can breed you whenever you need it, love. You just have to ask." Yunho's words are soft, caressing Wooyoung where they are spoken against his skin. He quivers like a leaf in the wind, but Yunho steadies him.

Wooyoung wasn't used to being taken apart, he didn't even think he  _ liked _ it. It always seemed so needlessly overwhelming to be vulnerable like that. Fucking was simple, cut and dry in comparison to most things, but it was the  _ aftermath _ that had always scared Wooyoung- being so open left him dirty and clingy and dependent and he had never trusted anyone enough to be able to handle him with care when he got to that point.

But he trusted Yunho.

He would trust Yunho with  _ anything _ .

So he let Yunho take him to the bathroom, let Yunho help him get cleaned up and cleaned out, let Yunho tug boxers up over his thighs and a shirt over his chest. He let Yunho kiss him, over and over, everywhere. He let Yunho hold him as he slept.

(And, in the morning, he let Yunho be in charge of explaining away the mysterious creaking of the pull-out couch that had disturbed everyone's sleep.)

**Author's Note:**

> wow.... good on you for making it through this whole thing, you're a TROOPER. let me know what you thought in the comments, or come hang out on twt @S4NGTIFY !!


End file.
